AC III-Straight to Business PT6 (Connor and Aveline)
by WeCanOnlyDream
Summary: Aveline are getting closer to find to the company man, but there are other feelings distracted her... [OMG took me freaking forever to organize this fic 0.0]


**The first part of this fic probably will not make sense to u if u didnt read Part 5. Last part was about how they r starting to have this "****_weird"_**** feeling for eachother, so be sure to check it out. **

Then he turned away. "I-I am sorry...I didn't mean...I wasn't-" Connor flopped off Aveline and sat beside her. "No no, I wasn't expecting too...in fact...you need to." Aveline corrected Connor. Looked away, Connor nodded slightly. "Here, lets get to business shall we?" Aveline said softly, put her hand on his shoulder. Again, he nodded slightly and his cheeks burned with hotness even in a cold envoriment. Both went out the haystack awkwardly and silently. "Ca-Can you find a way in? I will go around and divert attention." Connor suddenly eyed the huge walls builded around the fort which would be impossible to get through if no one shake off some guards off your shoulder. Without waiting for her response, he sprinted off to the main enterance. Aveline still had that hot feeling over her chest and face. She turned her head and saw a chopped off tree where she was able reach and climbed inside the fort. What was that strange feeling she never had before with ANY other people...?

* * *

**(This part is more about combat, what happened when Aveline climbed inside the fort. Skipped to the next line for Connor and Aveline's story.)**

**[Note for people who _played_ Liberation and don't understand about the new loyalist: I replaced Geroge with another loyalist, because if Aveline knows the truth that quickly, there will be no interactions between the assassin couple. #ThatswhyIamhereforRight? Any question please feel free to ask me.]**

As Aveline flipped her body over the wall, she spotted two guards chatting in the center of the roof. "_Perfect_." Aveline thought as she readied her double hidden blade. Sneaked behind the two guards and stabbed both of them in the back without a word. Pulled the guards near the haystack and hid in it as she heard another guard came walking to her direction. The guard went near the bodies to examined. Aveline popped her upper body towards the guard, stabbed him before he could even yell and swiftly pulled him inside the haystack with her. "Ughh.." Aveline smelled the blood filling the air. Then, she felt hot again remembering what happened to her and Connor earlier in the haystack. Feelings definitely felt different. However, it felt somehow..._pleasurable_. If she sort of _liked_ it. She shoke her head wildly and climbed out the haystack. Searched the place for a while and fought a few guards, she finally saw a little cabin that could be what she was looking for. Aveline saw 3 guards were standing in front of the table. Their back faced Aveline. She went in the cabin, put her foot one by one slowly and lightly arrived to the guards. Simply stabbed them. And forced the loyalist to spin around. "What the-" "Shh." Aveline pressed her hidden blade against his neck. "Be quiet if you wanted to keep your life, Davidson." Aveline warned quietly. "What? Davidson? I am no Davidson!" The loyalist protested hastily. "Then where is he?" Aveline questioned him. "Um..uh I am not sure where did he go.." The loyailst procrastinated. "I don't have much time for you, last chance." Aveline pressed her blade harder impatiently. Why all the loyalists are like that? "3," Aveline counted down. "I-I really don't know!" The loyalist exclamied. "2," Aveline coutined pressing. "Uhh.." The loyalist hesitated. "1." Aveline lifted up her blade to stabbed him. Alright! Alright! He's...he's traveling back to New Orleans tonight. To deliver a message...but that's all I know! I was supposed to sent these two guards with Davidson..." The loyalist looked at the 2 guards lying on the floor lifelessly. Aveline followed his glance and looked at the two dead bodies that she stabbed. "Is there ways that I could get to the company man?" Aveline asked, rested her blade on his chest. "Please, just let me go..." The loyalist dodged her question. Aveline caught her eyes on the table behind the loyalist, she tosed him aside. There were two invitations and two pistols. "Hmm, 'Ship to New Orleans. Governor's ball-" Aveline read the invitations. "GUARDS!" The loyalist screamed. Aveline turned sharply at the loyalist. Dashed up and assasinate him. It was too late, Aveline could hear guards outside. She quickly grabbed the invitations and looked around the cabin. She spotted a way up to the roof. Aveline climbed to the roof and saw guards were crowding around the place. She sprinted across the roof and escaped to become anonymous again.

* * *

Aveline jumped off the fort wall with a flop and found Connor leaned up against the fort's wall with his shoulder and arm crossed, waited for Aveline. "Connor." Aveline called causally. Connor straightened himself and turned around. "Have you found what you sought?" Connor asked. "No, not quite..." Aveline said lamely stopping in the snow. "Oh..." Connor adjusted his hood uneasily. There was an awkward pause. Then Connor opened his mouth to speak again. "Um...I read the letter, it saids that after this, there might be another objective of yours?" Connor choked out the words uncomfortably. "Oui, as the loyalist told me...our next target is Davidson. It turned out that Davidson need to deliver a message and he booked a spot in the governor's ball on a ship travel to...New Orleans...My home town-?" Aveline read the 2 invites that she stole from the loyalist and frowned when she saw her hometown. "But...I don't get it...why is Davidson going back to New Orleans? Why is the Company man going to my hometown?" Aveline asked herself out loud and her forehead wrinkled with a frown. "Uh..." Connor tried to understand her situation. Aveline looked up from her concentration. "Oh excusez-moi, lets just go change our persona before we run out of time." Aveline pardoned herself and started walking.

After a long walked and stumble through the thick snow and wind, Connor spotted two white horses stood in the snow beside a haystack covered in snow. Which made it almost impossible to see through the flying snow. "Perfect, look! There are horses! We can travel faster on them throught this thck snow." Connor pointed at the horses, digged his foot in the snow to steady himself. Looked to his right-hand side, Aveline not used to the weather in New York, she lifted her leg and place it on the snow to finish her walk. "Oh..." Aveline said without a tone. Connor jogged to the horses clumsily, a little smile was on his face. "Finally, something to carry us." Connor said with relief. Opposite to his react, Aveline stared at the horse blankly as if they were going to hurt her. "What's wrong Aveline?" Connor called her brought Aveline back to realilty. "Connor...the problem is that I don't know how to ride a horse...and I am afraid of them." Aveline told Connor her fear with a worried look on her face, didn't know what to do next. "Why is that?" Connor asked softly. "Childhood memeries...bad ones..." Aveline rubbed her shoulder remembered how a man with bunch of horses pushed her on the ground and lost her mother forever. "I-I am sorry..." Connor put his hand on hers which was on the shoulder. Aveline turned to look at his beautiful eyes, she saw something in those eyes that were sorrow and experienced. Aveline patted his hand and nodded, understood his confort. "Do you want me to ride you? Horses are nice and useful as long as you don't do anything sharp and they will be easy to learn riding." Connor suggested. "Believe me Connor, I tried. But, this is one of those biggest fears of mine...will you?." Aveline highlighted her fears to Connor. She remembered how people around her tried to teach her how to ride horses since horses are one of the basic assassin's skills. However, she never learned it with her fear in her way. "Yes, I am here to help you right? We will go through this together." Connor walked closer to the horses. "First, get on the horse, I will hold you." Connor leaded Aveline as he held on to her hands for balance. Aveline blushed a little when Connor help her up. The horse was wobbly for Aveline. "Now tug the reins back lightly, careful not to-" Connor got cutted off when Aveline pulled the reins and the horse reared. "Woah!" Aveline's body yanked backwards with the horse. Right away, Connor pressed his hands on the neck of the horse used his strength to calm the horse down. "Here I will help you." Her movement triggered Connor trying to hide a smile. Aveline's heart was pounding so fast, the horse scared her half to death! But then, there was this whole new feeling when Connor climbed on to the horse with her as he held on to her hands to show her how to rear properly. Connor was not expecting their distance is going to be _this_ close once he climbed on to the horse. He tried to move back from the ridiculously close distance between their hips, but the saddle had a certain size. A new type of fast heart beating was change in Aveline's chest. Though, she felt protected with Connor's body wrapped around hers from behind and held on to her hands like giving her confidence. Connor's body cupped hers perfectly, it felt so confortable. Connor shifted uncomfortably between the saddle and Aveline. As soon as he gave up on shifting back and forth the saddle, the smell of fresh flowers came back. He closed his eyes and leaned in a closer to her hair and took a deep breathe through his nose and out his mouth. He felt Aveline's head turned a little to the side, he didn't know if it was a good thing or bad. Then, he felt his own cheek touched something warm and the warmth stayed. Felt like the world stopped for them and everything was quite and still. The cold air flew back and forth between the little gap of their locked fingers. No one moved an inch, until the horse let out a neigh and broke the cuddle. Their hearts dropped madly. Maybe the horse DID scared them a little, but mainly was because they knew what they were doing, something they are not suppose to. "Oh...umm..." Connor coughed. "I think I should go on the other horse..." Connor felt his back sweating. When he wanted to release Aveline's hand, Aveline hide her hand back into his. "I..I thought you said you are going to teach me how to ride." Aveline refused him getting off the horse. She doesn't want the warmth to leave her body, it gave her huge confidence. "...okay, lets get going this time." Connor once again held on to her hand. Leaded her hands to swing the reins. Forward to their destination

* * *

**OMG, I havent post fanfics in ages. I tried my hardest to think of a reasonable story for the combat part it took me like forever to type that part. Hopefully the story makes sense. I think the next few parts are going to be more interesting, cuz it's something thats what you and I have been waiting for. I will tried my best to find find some time to type the next part out. Thank you for keep reading my fics :D**


End file.
